


Wear the Damn Dress

by buckyoujames



Series: Softverse [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, L gives Light migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyoujames/pseuds/buckyoujames
Summary: Getting L to dress nicely for anything is difficult. Light knows this better than anyone. Even so, that doesn't mean she's able to handle it any better each time, and she still gets the same damn headache. Why does L do this?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, part 2 in my Softverse. Okay, this is a little cliche, but it's amazing for fluff purposes. Plus, I feel the same way about dresses as L does (which will be clear later). If you want to see L's dress, it's [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2c/04/f0/2c04f0eeb5d4a837dd1bc733b4195960.jpg) and I hope y'all enjoy this! You can still come say hi on my tumblr ([side-ho-ryuuzaki](http://side-ho-ryuuzaki.tumblr.com/)).

If she has to nag her any further, Light thinks she’ll explode. L promised her, fucking _promised_ her, that she’d wear a dress for this. Light has it on fucking tape. L is not getting out of this for any damn reason, and yet L has still found a way to weasel her way into wearing the dress for as short of a time as possible. If Light weren’t so horrifically annoyed, she might have been a little impressed. As it is, Light’s more likely to pour coffee all over L’s sweets as petty revenge than anything else.

“We’re going to be late!” Light yells through the bathroom door. Why L needed to change in there is beyond Light, but L certainly has her… quirks. “You know how my dad gets when you’re late!”

“You scare me more than your father, frankly,” L says calmly from the other side. Ah, so she didn’t, in fact, climb out the bathroom window as Light had begun to suspect. “I can’t move in this thing at all.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Light snaps. “Do you think you’ll have to fight someone at my dad’s birthday party? A party full of cops?” Light takes a deep breath as she hears fabric shifting in the bathroom. “Oh my god, you do, don’t you?”

“It’s best to always be prepared.” There’s the inevitable migraine. The same one she gets each year around this time when her preferred annoyance decides to throw a hissy fit over getting a brand new dress. Who even complains about that? “How else do you think I’ve lived this long?”

“L, I swear to God, you better have that dress on soon or I’ll murder you,” Light grits out. She hates when L talks about her death so casually. She always has. Ironic, really, considering the amount of harm Light has threatened when angry, like now. “Don’t you _dare_ turn that into a Kira reference!”

“I still maintain you were Kira,” L snarks. Light’s going to fucking kill her. She’s going to maim her in a second. There’s a pause while Light gathers her temper and L doesn’t speak. “This dress is short sleeved.”

“Yes, and?” Light’s voice is strained. She doesn’t actually want to be late today, and was it so much to ask to see her girlfriend in a dress? “Does it matter?”

“I don’t like short sleeves.” That nearly snarling noise can’t be coming from herself, can it? She hears the shifting fabric again, and Light tries, and utterly fails, to keep her temper in check.

“I don’t give a shit right now, L,” Light snarls. “Nor did I ask.”

Light hears what sounds like L walking around a little, or maybe turning, and it’s silent again. “I look strange in short sleeves. They don’t suit me,” L finally says, and Light’s temper deflates ever so slightly. “Dresses don’t suit me.”

“…Are you self-conscious?” It seems almost entirely impossible. L is the most arrogant person Light has ever met, and that includes herself. “Is that really why you put up this fuss every year?”

Silence. Light seems to have struck the nail on the head. It’s incredible Light never knew, considering how long they’ve been together. She always just assumed that L hated how dresses felt.

“L…” Light hears the way her voice softens, despite her still being deeply angry. But maybe that anger is at herself for not realizing for so long. “You look really nice in dresses. You always look beautiful.”

“No, I don’t,” L says quietly. “I look gangly. Rather like a spider.”

The best way to distract L is always the blunt route. It’s likely because Light is so indirect usually that it throws L off guard. “I’ve seen you naked,” Light says boldly, “and you have never once seemed gangly in any sense. You’re actually weirdly graceful.”

“Weirdly graceful?” L repeats, and boldness has worked like a charm. L’s no longer the fake calm from earlier. “What?”

“I stand by what I said,” Light says with a smile. Success. “You’re weirdly graceful. Much like how silk paper is.” Light hears L shifting again, but this time it’s closer to the door. She’s almost coaxed her out.

“Silk paper? Someone feels poetic.” L’s still thrown off guard, which makes Light’s job easier. “And almost nonsensical.”

“We are all fools in love,” Light responds. She hears L move even closer to the door and even press against it gently, and Light smiles a little more. L has always loved Jane Austen, even if she doesn’t admit it. “Come on out, L. I’m sure you look gorgeous.”

There’s a moment where Light thinks L will refuse again, but then the handle turns. Light quickly moves away from door so she doesn’t fall over, and she hides the relief from her face.

“You’re far more of a sap than you let on, Light,” L says as she pokes her head out. “I thought you disliked Austen and refused to read her works.” 

L doesn’t need to know Light read them because L likes them, Light decides. She doesn’t have to be that blunt right now.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know the most popular quotes,” Light sniffs. The way L’s eyes light up tell her that she knows Light’s lying, though. “Are you going to come out now?”

“If I stay, will you compliment me more?” Light rolls her eyes, but she knows she’s won L over. “I like when you compliment me.”

“No,” Light says as she reaches for L’s hand. “We need to get going. You took a long time in there.”

L takes her hand, and Light has to remember to breathe, because damn is she good. L does look stunning in the dress just like she thought she would. The lace is a beautiful touch, and L is an idiot for not realizing she looks beautiful.

“I won’t wear heels,” L says as she avoids looking Light in the eye. “You already got me into the immovable death prison.”

“I’m the one whose dress isn’t easy to move in,” Light somehow says. L is so pretty. How is that fair again? “You’re just complaining.”

L looks Light in the eyes and smiles shyly, and now Light’s the one thrown off guard. Her brain screeches around at a thousand thoughts per minute, and none of those thoughts are making much sense currently.

“Come on, Light,” L says gently after a moment. “You were the one who was worried we’d be late to the party.”

Light feels bad, but she curses her dad in her head. As L finds her flats, Light now has to reign in her emotions again.

She really hates having to share L’s attention.


End file.
